1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal bath tub overflow assemblies, which historically have been made in one size. Building codes require a tub overflow assembly to be incorporated in bath tubs and nearly all of these assemblies incorporate an outer exposed cover plate located on the front side of the bath tub above the drain. This exposed plate is the subject of this application. The overflow cover plate assembly nearly always is attached to the waste assembly using one or two screws, which historically are exposed and are necessarily plated to match the finish of the cover plate.
2. Prior Art
In the United States and most other countries, all bath tubs are required by code to incorporate a waste and overflow system into the drain assembly. Usually these systems incorporate a vent or port located above the drain which usually is covered by a round or rectangle plate, which necessarily plated to match the trim of tub (chrome, nickel, brass, etc.) which is affixed with one or two matching exposed screws. Some models incorporate a flip lever which controls the tub drain, but most do not.
The universal overflow cover assembly of the present invention serves as a replacement for these round or rectangular plates, with or without a flip lever.
Over time, such plates routinely discolor or the tub discolors around the 00 of the plate. When this happens they are changed, either in the same plated finish or, in a new plated finish in situations where the bathroom, during remodeling, is having the bathtub faucet finish changed, such as, from chrome finish to gold, brushed nickel or oil rubbed bronze finish.
Heretofore the cover plates have always been made the same size (00). Also, some manufactures use one screw and others use two screws to attach them over the overflow system port. And finally, not all screw lengths and thread sizes are/were the same.
Because of this, the market has faced the following problems while replacing these cover plates:    1. Older bath tubs which have developed discoloration around the plate still have the discoloration showing after installing a new plate because all have been produced in only one diameter (00).    2. New screws have had to be provided in special finishes to match the plate, in different lengths and of different thread sizes to accommodate replacement of same, at great expense and causing confusion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to these problems, which the universal overflow cover assembly and kit of the present invention solves.